


Happy Birthday Baby Boys

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Sam and Dean, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Foursome, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Two Sets of Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: It's Sam's birthday and Dean has the perfect gift for both Sam's. After all, it is only fair that both Sam's celebrate their birthday this year.
Relationships: AU!Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/AU!Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Happy Birthday Baby Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sam's birthday.

Samuel Winchester was in pure heaven as a strong hand buried itself in his messy man-bun and yanked his head back and a sex-filled voice asked, “Enjoying yourself Samuel?” 

“Yes.” Samuel whimpered out when he and his Dean had been called back to the bunker he never expected this. 

It was easy to see that like them their AU selves were in a relationship, and he might not seem like it but Samuel’s Dean was very possessive and never liked the idea to share and Samuel figured this Dean was the same. 

_‘But is it really sharing when it is our AU self?’_ Samuel wondered but before he could think more deeply about that Dean gave another rough tough on his hair. 

“If you can think of something other than me, then I ain’t doing my job right now am I pretty boy?” Dean growled out as he thrust deeper into Samuel. 

Samuel would never admit it out loud but he was loving this rough way the other Dean was taking him, oh he loved the gentle sex he and his Dean got up to but those few times his Dean let lose after a close call on a hunt where they nearly lost one another Samuel treasured those times. He loved being used and reminded that he belongs to Dean and only Dean. 

Dean grinned as Samuel let loose another moan, his eyes flickering over to where Sam and his other self were involved in similar acts as he and Samuel were. He wouldn’t lie and say he hadn’t thought about taking the prissy version of Sam and taking him down a few pegs. “Such a good boy, for your big brother,” Dean whispered in Samuel’s ear and his grin only grew as Samuel let out another moan. _‘It would seem this Sam has a kinky side like my Sammy.’_

Sam hadn’t thought that Dean would be okay with this when he asked what he wanted for his birthday, he had only been partly joking when he said: “surprise me with something unexpected like a foursome with our AU selves.” 

He should have known from the look in Dean’s eyes that he would take him seriously and given the outcome he didn’t mind one bit. 

“Are you enjoying your birthday gift, Sam?” Dean asked as he marked another spot on Sam’s neck. 

Sam could only grin it seemed like this Dean loved leaving his mark on him as much as his Dean did. “I couldn’t ask for anything better.” Sam was loving the tender ways that this Dean was taking him. Not that his Dean didn’t do tender but it was different. While his Dean was more open with his possessiveness and his need to claim and mark Sam as his, this Dean was more revered. 

Something that Sam vowed to change before the day was over. 

“Two Sam’s to share between two Dean’s, oh sweetheart we are going to make all of your dreams come true. Your Dean invited us to stay for the week.” AU Dean whispered in Sam’s ear. 

“Happy birthday to us,” Sam whispered in delight as he vowed to properly thank his Dean for the wonderful gift. 


End file.
